Yami's Birthday Suprise
by PaRaDiCe93
Summary: Ummm... Eventual puzzleshipping, little one-shot I made up off the top of my head XD lol! Anyway! The gang discovers Yami's real birthday and plan to celebrate. Why is Yami depressed about it? (I do not know when Yami's real bday is, I'm sorry :P) Rated T for drinking, and I think some cursing XD


**Me: Hey you guys! Heres another new story, this one is probably only going to be a oneshot... so just let me know what you guys think okay? :)**

**Yugi: Nickey doesn't own YGO :)**

**Yami: R&R everyone :) There will be puzzleshipping... So if ya'll don't like YAOI, well, don't read this ;)**

**Yami's Birthday Suprise**

Yami and Yugi were sitting in the game shop talking. Yugi bent down behind the counter and began putting things away. Yami took a seat on the stool behind the counter, waiting for a customer to come in. Yami was wearing black gym shorts and a white tank top. Yugi had on a white long sleeve button up shirt, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his top two buttons unbuttoned, and light blue jeans, faded on the top with a hole in the right knee.

The bell on the door rang to notify the two shop owners that someone had entered. Yami just sat there on his stool and waved at who entered.

"Welcome to the Kame Game shop is there something we can help you with?" Yugi says glaring up at Yami.

Yami feels the glare and looks back at Yugi with a smirk on his face. He pointed over to the person that had just walked in and Yugi took that as his clue to stand up. Once Yugi stood he was shocked to see his best friend standing there. "Joey!" Yugi yelled before launching over to his best friend.

"Hey Yug" Joey chuckled holding his best friend "Hey there Yams, hows it hangin you guys?"

"Pretty good Joey, thank you" Yami said.

"I see that you traded in the leather pants for some gym shorts there Yams" Joey said.

Yami chuckled "Well, not exactly..."

"Yami's a health nut now" Yugi said giggling.

"Why do you always call me a nut Aibou?"

"Because you're on a diet, you jog almost every day, and you've been working out to workout videos. Yami if you get any skinnier people are going to think you're anorexic."

"I dunno Yug, Yami looks pretty muscular to be anorexic" Joey said. "He looks damn good for as old as the man is."

"Well thank you Joey" Yami said.

"Kiss ass" Yugi mumbled.

"What was that Aibou?" Yami asked. Joey snickered.

"Nothing" Yugi said smiling.

All of a sudden the rest of their friends came piling through the door. Tristan, Serenity, Tea, Duke, Mai, Ryou, his alter ego Bakura, Malik, his alter ego Marik, Ishizu, Odion, even Kaiba and Mokuba came.

"What's the occassion?" Yami asked looking confused.

"Well, Pharoah, we found a stone carving in your tomb" Ishizu began.

"It had a date on it that at first we didn't understand what date it was" Malik said.

"We searched everywhere just to figure out what was so important about that date" Odion continued.

"Then it hit us" Ishizu said.

"That date was the date you were born!" Malik cheered.

"It was set off by itself, so that's the only thing that it could be." Odion explained.

"So... When is it?" Yami asked.

"It's today!" Marik said jumping over and tackling Yami.

"What?"

"Its to-day..." Marik said slowly.

Yami looked over at him with his "really?!" face **(Ya know, the one from episode 54, after he runs into Mai and Mai hugs Tea and asks if this is a date and Yami looks at her with that don't-even-go-there-cuz-that-aint-happenin face... Jus sayin, ya'll need to go check dat face out ;))** "I heard what you said Marik..."

"Oh... Well, then why'd you ask what I said?"

Yami sighed "I didn't ask what you said it's what people say when they can't believe what they're hearing..."

"Oh, well, you should believe it... BECAUSE TODAY IS YOUR BIRTHDAY!" Marik hopped away from Yami and back over to stand by Malik.

"So... What now?" Yami asked.

"Well, today would've been your twenty second birthday" Ishizu said.

"And around here we go out to the bars for twenty-first birthdays" Tristan said.

"And we kinda missed yours, so we'll use this one as your twenty-first" Duke said.

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Serenity cheered.

"C'mon Yams, its already three, if we get started now, we can be wasted by eight, and gone to every bar in town" Joey said.

"I have to run the game shop, but you guys go ahead, I'll catch up once I close up" Yami said smiling.

"Yami.. You don't have to run the game shop, we can close up early" Yugi told Yami.

"Yugi, we really can't afford to miss any more sales, we need to stay open until it's time to close" Yami said. "Besides, it'll give me time to shower and get ready to go out."

Yugi wasn't fooled by the fake smile that Yami was putting on. It didn't reach his eyes. Yugi knew for some odd reason Yami felt sad, but he was putting on a brave front. "Are you sure Yami?"

Yami nodded "Go, I'll catch up later."

"Promise?" Yugi said looking at Yami from his position beside Joey.

"I promise" Yami said. Yami's hands were down at his sides so no one saw him cross his fingers.

"Okay, well, just call us when you're fixin' ta leave and we'll let ya know where we're at" Joey said.

"Okay, will do" Yami said smiling.

The friends all walked out of the door. Yugi hesitated by the door. He looked at Yami one more time, and Yami smiled at him. Yugi knew that Yami was upset about something, but Yami promised to come and meet him so that he could go out for his birthday. "Happy Birthday Yami" Yugi said, before turning and walking out. He was upset and wasn't able to enjoy himself, he knew Yami was upset about something, he just didn't understand what.

A few hours passed and Yami hadn't called yet. Yugi sat at a bench outside of a bar, staring at his cell phone. "Hey Yug, any word from Yami yet?" Joey asked walking out of the bar.

Yugi shook his head, tears began to prick at his eyes. He shouldn't of came, he should've stayed at the shop with Yami... "The game shop closed an hour ago, Yamis had plenty of time to get ready..."

"Maybe he's still trying to pick out his outfit" Joey offered.

"He's not coming Joey" Yugi sniffled getting up off the bench. "And I shouldn't have came either. I should've stayed home with Yami. He probably hates me now" Yugi said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Yug... Yami could never hate ya, why would you think that man?"

"Because, Yami was upset before I left. And I should've stayed home with him."

"Then why are you here Yug?"

Yugi looked over at his friend, disbelief in his eyes. "I... I don't know..."

"Go Yug" Joey said smiling at his best friend.

Yugi hugged Joey "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome bud."

Yugi ran off headed for the game shop. He called Yami on his way there, but Yami didn't answer it. Yugi hung up the phone and continued his run. He arrived at the game shop and found the closed sign facing outward, but there was a desk lamp on. Yugi took out his keys and unlocked the door. He walked inside and saw Yami sitting behind the counter. He was facing towards the wall to Yugi's right, looking down at the ground. He had tears running down his face. "You sure don't look to happy for today being your birthday.."

Yami's eyes widened and he turned his head towards Yugi. A sad smile crossed his face before he looked down again. "Yeah, I guess I don't..." His voice sounded hoarse, like he'd been crying for a while.

Yugi slowly walked over to Yami. "Yami? What's wrong with you?"

"You guys just don't get it..." Yami said shaking his head.

"Don't get what?" Yugi put his hands on either side of Yami's face. "What are you talking about?"

Tears continued to run down Yami's face. "Aibou don't you see? Even if I wanted to go out tonight, I... I couldn't..."

"What? Why?"

"Because. I'm not really a person..."

"W-What are you saying Yami? Of course you're a real person."

"No Aibou, I'm not... Think about it, no one except you, our friends, and whoever comes into this game shop even know I exist, I'm nothing more than a piece that was once a part of you..."

"You're wrong. Yami, you ARE your own person. And you're a great person. We enjoy having you around Yami, and you are NOTHING like me. You're your own person Yami, and that person is amazing, and the best... Best of friends, Yami."

"Aibou I don't even have my own identity. Half the people that walk through that door swear that I'm you."

"Yami, we can get you everything you need. An ID, a birth certificate, even a social security card. Whatever you want, and whatever you need to make you feel like you have your own identity."

"It's not just that Aibou... Even our friends still see me as part of you" Yami said sadly as he got up and slowly walked away.

Yugi let the tears run down his face at that point. He was sick of holding them back, he just couldn't do it anymore. "I can't believe that you don't see yourself as your own person. D-Do you regret st-staying here too?" Yugi said, choking up just a little.

Yami stopped where he was. "No, I don't regret staying here. I... I just wish I could be my own person..." He turned to face Yugi and was shocked to see him crying. "Aibou, why are you crying?"

"Because, you don't see yourself the way that I see you. It makes me so mad, and sad at the same time. Yami, you mean so much to me, and you just don't see it! You make me so mad, because you don't see anything! I... I just..." Yugi couldn't finish his thoughts, all he could do was cry. Cry because his Yami didn't see himself like Yugi saw him.

"Yugi..." Yami said quietly. He walked slowly over to Yugi who had dropped to his knees, his face in his hands. Yami got on his knees next to Yugi, he grabbed Yugi's hands and pulled them away from his face. He put his hands on either side of Yugi's face, tilted his head up and met Yugi in the middle for a long, slow, sweet kiss. Yugi's eyes widened, then he relaxed and kissed Yami back, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck. Yami dropped his hands and let them rest on Yugi's sides.

They broke apart, both breathing heavily. "Y-Yami... Y-You just..."

Yami smiled, it wasn't a big or bright smile, it was just one of his small smiles. His eyes were half lidded, and looked like if he were any happier he'd turn into human confettii. "I love you Aibou" he said brushing his hand across Yugi's face. "So much more than you'll ever know."

Yugi blushed a light pink, but he smiled a smile to match his Yami's. "I love you too Yami" Yugi said before claiming Yami's lips for another kiss. It was a quick, small kiss, but it still told of the love they held for each other. "Happy birthday Yami" Yugi said giggling as Yami rubbed his nose against Yugi's.

"Best" Yami kissed Yugi on the forehead. "Birthday" A kiss on the cheek. "Ever" A kiss on the lips. "And that's saying something considering how I'm five thousand twenty two years old" Yami said winking.

Yugi giggled at him "Oh Yami, you're so silly."

Yami put his hands on either side of Yugi's face. "Thank you Aibou. I guess I was just feeling depressed because I don't really have my own identity..."

"But you do Yami. We just haven't gotten proof of you being your own person yet. But, we can get that at any time that you want."

Yami nodded "Okay Aibou.

* * *

**Me: Aaaand this didn't turn out as great as I wanted it to... But here it is :P I hope you guys at least somewhat enjoyed it :) Idk when Yami's birthday really is, I just wanted to make something about his bday and him being upset because he isn't treated like his own person...**

**Yugi: R&R plz :)**


End file.
